1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for determining a harmonic phase response of a device, and more particularly, to a method for determining a more accurate harmonic phase response of a device over a dynamic range not limited by the stimulus source harmonic level.
2. Background
Harmonic measurements are of significant importance in many microwave, millimeter wave, and radio frequency (RF) applications including wireless communications. Excessive harmonic generation by components such as amplifiers or other nonlinear components in a communications device can lead to violations of spectrum rules set by the Federal Communications Commission (FCC), failed performance specifications, interference with other channels, or other problems. Harmonic measurements have been made by using a conventional spectrum analyzer, but this approach can be quite slow and the results are of only limited accuracy. Therefore, conventional methods of harmonic measurements using spectrum analyzers may be undesirable in a high throughput manufacturing environment in which both speed and accuracy of harmonic measurements are required.
To satisfy the requirements of speed and accuracy in harmonic measurements in a high throughput manufacturing environment, measurement techniques have been developed by using conventional vector network analyzers. However, a problem associated with conventional non-ratioed techniques for measuring the harmonic responses of a device by using typical vector network analyzers is that the internal signal sources of typical vector network analyzers are usually not very "clean." The internal signal source of a typical vector network analyzer may generate a source harmonic in the range of -30 dB to -40 dB relative to the source fundamental frequency signal component. Although a source harmonic in the range of -30 dB to -40 dB relative to the source fundamental frequency component may not be regarded as a high harmonic level per se, the presence of such source harmonic can seriously affect the ability to accurately measure the harmonic response of a device. The presence of stimulus source harmonics can seriously limit the dynamic range of the measurements and the accuracy of the measurement results.
Therefore, there is a need for a method for measuring the harmonic response of a device with enhanced accuracy by using a typical vector network analyzer which may contain a source that has harmonics in addition to the source fundamental frequency component during the measurement of the device. Furthermore, there is a need for a method for measuring the harmonic response of a device to a fundamental frequency input with enhanced dynamic range that is not limited in measurement accuracy or dynamic range by the stimulus source harmonics.